In image display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an organic EL display apparatus, and a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, indoor illumination such as fluorescent light, sunlight incident through a window, a shadow of an operator/viewer, or the like is reflected on a display screen, which may impair the visibility of an image. In order to enhance the visibility of an image, for example, an LCD surface is provided with a light diffusing layer with a minute rugged structure. Such a light diffusing layer can diffuse surface reflected light and suppress the specular reflection of outdoor light, thereby suppressing reflections (that is, the light diffusing layer has antiglare performance).
As a method of forming such a light diffusing layer, a method of applying a resin with fine particles dispersed therein has been the mainstream because of the ease of formation of a fine structure and excellent productivity (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, the entire surface of such alight diffusing layer diffuses and reflects light strongly, consequently, there arises a problem in that the contrast of a display screen is degraded due to so-called white blurring (phenomenon in which a display screen becomes whity during a black display).
Patent Document 1: JP 3743624 B